


Running, but not alone

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m fucking in love with you Jemma. Now get on this helicopter right now before I drag your ass up here, because I’m not leaving you behind to be persecuted for something you didn’t do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running, but not alone

“Come on!” Bucky snapped and yanked Jemma behind him as he ran

She looked behind her, hair tangling in her face as she spotted the cars speeding up the tarmac. Jemma looked back at the helicopter, prepped and ready. It wasn’t until Bucky slowed and stepped onto it that she tugged at her hand, but he didn’t let go. “I can’t,” she whispered up at him and shook her head. “I can’t run! We didn’t do anything Bucky, we have to prove that!” She yelled over the sound of the spinning blades of the helicopter. 

His hand yanked her closer and he kneeled down, his eyes hard. “You told me once I was never totally honest with you, that I was always holding back. Well I’ll be totally honest now. I wouldn’t make you run if I thought we had a chance. Do you think I want a target on your back? I’m fucking in love with you Jemma. Now get on this helicopter right now before I drag your ass up here, because I’m not leaving you behind to be persecuted for something you didn’t do.”

His words startled her, because he’d never alluded to anything close to love. “Bucky…”

“Jemma, please,” he begged, eyes matching the tone of his voice.

She only nodded, and stepped up, letting him pull her the rest of the way.

As she strapped in he looked ahead with an intense gaze and pulled off the ground into the air.

Later, behind closed doors, she stepped up to him and dropped her head against his chest. As she grasped his shirt in her hands he pulled her into his embrace and pressed a kiss to her hair.

When he said, ‘We’ll fix this, I won’t let anything happen to you,’ she believed him.


End file.
